Sacrifice: A Hunger Games Story
by Matthew Richards
Summary: Sacrifice means giving up one thing to save another. Eric Fallon will soon come to experience what sacrifice really means when he is thrust into the arena alongside his boyfriends sister. He promised to protect her but in the arena its a thing that's easier said than done. When it comes down to it, will he be able to put her life before his own? (Contains BoyxBoy)


**A/N: Hello all and welcome to the first chapter of my first fan fiction on this account. Just as a little warning, there will be cursing and death throughout the story. There will also be intimacy between two male characters. If this is something you feel uncomfortable with then take this chance to walk away. For those who have stayed I would like to thank you and I really hope you enjoy what you are about to read.**

* * *

Eric sat perched on a branch high up in the trees, his 16 year old frame hunched over. His icy blue eyes scanned the area for any sign of movement and his breath came out in small white puffs, slightly being filtered by the scarf covering his mouth, cutting off at his nose which was now red due to the cold. A slightly rusted knife was in his hands which were covered by fingerless gloves, his arm reared back and ready to launch the knife at the first unfortunate animal to cross his path.

For the next few minutes the only movement was the snow slowly falling, painting the forest floor and bushes and rocks below white in a pristine blanket of snow. But then out came a fox, it's red fur unmistakable against the white background. The small creature sniffed around for a few seconds, unknowing of the danger looming above him. Eric focused in on his target and the thrust his knife wielding arm forwards, sending the razor sharp blade into the foxes shoulder with precision. The fox let out a agonizing cry of both pain and terror as it fell to the floor.

A small smile grew beneath the scarf, Eric feeling happy that his family will now be able to eat tonight. Eric easily scaled down the tree, landing with a soft thud on the ground, the snow crunching under his feet. He made his way over to his prey, blood now seeping out of the wound, the snow soaking it up and turning into mush. Eric could see the fox was still breathing and it's belly was swollen, signs that the fox was pregnant. With a swift movement, Eric pulled the knife out and stabbed it back in, this time in the head, ending the foxes life.

Eric spent the next 10 minutes skinning and quartering the meat before heading back to the fence that surrounds District 7. He spotted the fence in the distance and stashed his bag of knives in a hole under a bush. He dug it out a few years back when he first started coming out here with the others, he had a marked rock which he places on top to stop animals digging them up. As he turned back around he spotted a cloaked figure running through the tree tops with ease, even with the snow.

"Hey show off!" Eric called out and smiled. The figure stopped and crouched down on the branch before turning to Eric, pulling down the hood revealing a guy with black hair with short back and sides and pale green eyes.

"Catch up little elf" the newcomer replied before pulling the hood back up and taking off again. Eric let out a small laugh before taking off towards the fence, pulling his own hood up so nobody could see his face. Eric easily kept up with the guy above and as he neared the fence he jumped into the air, his hands grabbing a low hanging branch, using the momentum of the run to swing up and grab a higher branch. Using his small stature, Eric easily got to the branches just behind the other guy and then jumped to a tree on the other side of the fence and scaling down, landing next to the other guy.

"Still can't keep up little elf" the guy said.

"Whatever Valor" Eric replied and then kicked Valor's legs from beneath him, sending the older one falling into the snow. Eric took the chance and climbed onto Valor, pinning Valor's arm's above his head, "not so cocky now 'eh?" Eric said and smirked, his scarf coming loose and falling from around his mouth. Valor just laughed before kicking up with his legs and then moving to the side, causing Eric to fall off of him and being pinned the same way.

"Valor two, Eric one. I wi-" Valor was cut off by Eric's lips catching his own. Their lips moved in perfect sync, the way they have done since their first just 9 months earlier. Eric felt Valor's hands loosen from his wrist's so he took the chance and scooped up a snowball and hit Valor in the face, causing the kiss to end and Valor to quickly jump up. Eric jumped up on his feet and took off running.

"Keep up if you can" he shouted at Valor as he head in the direction of the shack he calls home.

* * *

Crashing through the wooden door, Eric laughed and head straight for the 'Kitchen'. Eric calls it a kitchen but really all it is, is a small room with a tub of water and a few crates made to look like counters. Eric heard footsteps coming down the hallway that lead to the kitchen and turned, smiling at Alexis.

"Morning" she said with a yawn and rubbed the sleep from her eyes.

"Morning to you too" Eric said as he took out the berries he found as well as the fox meat, "look what I caught" he said, holding the fox carcass up for Lexa. The 13 year old licked her lips at the sight of the meat. It had been a week since they all last had a proper meal. She brushed her raven hair behind her ear and walked over to Eric, wrapping her arm around him and whispered a thank you in his ear.

"Hey there Lexi" Valor said as he entered the kitchen. Alexis turned around and ran to her brother's arms.

"We get to eat" she cried out in joy as the two siblings embraced each other. Eric watched the two and couldn't help but smile. He was thankful everyday that Valor and him found each other because without Valor Eric knew he would not be alive right now. Eric had lost his family after one of the lumber mills burned down after being struck by lightning. Eric was alone and was close to death when Valor found him. Valor took him in even though he has his own sister to worry about and gave Eric food which he hadn't had in almost a week. He learned that after Valor and Alexis' elder brother was reaped, their mother went into mental shock and died the day after their brother did in the games. Valor swore to do whatever it took to keep him and his sister going and when he found Eric he included him into their family.

As Eric watched them his smile soon turned into a frown when he remembered what today was; Reaping Day. The one day he has dreaded every year since he turned 12. He wouldn't be able to handle losing either of them, it would destroy him. Eric shook these thoughts away. He was going to live in the now and take in as much joy as he could.

"Come on then you two, lets get breakfast ready" Eric said and the two siblings joined him, Valor kissing Eric's cheek as they cut into the meat.

* * *

"What do you think?" Alexis asked as he twirled around in her new dress. It was a shade of pale green with a pale yellow ribbon tied around her waist.

"You did a great job Lexi" Valor said as he admired his sisters work. Alexis was incredibly talented when it comes to making clothes, skills that would put any district 8 citizen to shame. She uses her mother's old sewing machine and crap cloth found in the trash cans that some of the richer families throw out.

"Beautiful" Eric said as he walked over to her, "now let's do you hair" he said and stood behind her, taking all her hair into his hands. Using a length of thin rope to tie her hair into a bun and leaving her bangs to frame her face. He turned Alexis around and just took her in. Her small button nose, same shade of eyes as Valor and pale porcelain skin. Eric felt tears spring to his eyes and thought them back but both Alexis and Valor noticed them and pulled him into their arms.

"It's going to be okay...we're going to be okay" Valor said but wasn't even convincing himself. All three of them had many slips of paper in them. Hunting was good but at times of no luck out in the woods they would have to take out tessera and over the years the number of slips in the reaping bowl went up and up and up.

The silence between them was broken by the sound of the horn, signalling the reaping was about to start, "Come on then, lets go" Eric said, his voice downcast. He tries to stay strong in front of Alexis but every year on this day that facade falls, revealing the scared boy beneath. Alexis and Valor left and Eric took one last look in their, what used to be a full body mirror but is now cracked and missing pieces. He smoothed out his light blue shirt that was tucked into the waistband of his khaki jeans. He took in a deep breath before joining Alexis and Valor outside.

The town square was a good 20 minute walk from their shack. They joined the crowd of at least 100 people which grew by the second. After signing in the three of them gave each other one last hug before heading to their respective areas. Eric recognized a few people and gave them a small smile which were returned.

As the last few kids shuffled into the pens, they all stood silent, awaiting the moment they find out who will be sent to the slaughter house. On stage were 6 people, the first being Mayor Winslow, a elderly chubby man with a balding head and glasses. Next to him was his wife, Aria Winslow who still looked beautiful in her old age, most likely due to work from the Capitol.

The next person was Fawcon Rinhold, victor of the 32nd Hunger Games and this years male mentor. Fawcon had bushy dark brown hair and was missing his right arm which he lost in a landslide that ended his games. His dull brown eyes always looked distant, like he was constantly remembering something from the past.

Next in line is Zela Thorn, the latest victor of District 7. She won just 3 years ago at the age of 17 and will be mentoring this years female tribute. Her light blonde hair fell in curls over her shoulders and her features were as sharp as ever. Her hazel eyes scanned the female side, most likely trying to see who will be the unlucky girl.

Finally we have Razor Finn, the Capitol representative. He will escort the tributes and mentors to the Capitol and will deal with everything behind the scenes such as helping the mentors with sponsors and tribute interviews and such. Razor has had some work done. His teethe were sharpened and his skin died a pale grey. His ears were sharpened and eyes were pure black. People say he had this done after the games a few years ago after shark mutts made their debut in the games, he even changed his name to fit. Eric just though he was insane.

Mayor Winslow walked over to the microphone and cleared his throat causing the microphone to ring out. Eric covered his eyes as he grit his teeth at the sound. "Welcome district seven, welcome" he spoke into the microphone, "before we start, Razor Finn has a few things to say." Mayor Winslow gestured for Razor to take his spot and then sat back down.

"Thank you Philip" Razor said as he smiled, flashing his bright white sharpened teeth. "Hello district seven, welcome to the reaping for the forty-seventh annual. May the odds be ever in your favour" he said, making Eric cringe at the final sentence because the odds were never in any of their favour. "Before we start, we have a message all the way from the Capitol" Razor said and gestured to the giant screen set up to the left of him.

The screen flickered to life and the same video that is played every year started playing. Eric droned out the sound and looked behind him to see Valor. The two smiled at each other and Eric felt comfort in that smile. He turned away and tried to find Alexis on the other side of the walkway but had no luck. His attention was brought back to Razor speaking after the video stopped playing.

"Now lets get this show started. As always, ladies first" Razor said and made his way over to the bowl that holds thousands of slips, 26 of them holding Alexis' name. His grey hand plunged into the name and surfaced with a tiny slip of paper between his fingers. He went back to the microphone and opened the slip up before clearing his throat, "the female tribute for the forty-seventh annual hunger games is...Alexis Myers!"

Eric froze up, his worst nightmare coming true right before his eyes. He watched as Alexis' tiny frame emerged from the crowd, her beautiful dress now looking dull to Eric. He wanted to scream and shout but nothing would come out. He wanted to run and stop them from taking her but his feet wouldn't move. His head spun to Valor and he could see it in his eyes, Valor was going to volunteer. Both of their eyes met and Eric shook his head. He couldn't let Valor. He refused to watch them both die in the arena.

"Well, aren't you a pretty thing" Razor said as Alexis stood next to him, not saying a word or even acknowledging Razor's existence. Zela started to inspect Alexis from afar, already thinking up plans. "Alrighty then, onto the male tribute" Razor said and made for the male bowl. Valor started moving for the walkway but Eric quickly raced out into the open.

"I volunteer as tribute!" He called out, his voice staying calm even though he was terrified.

"Eric, no!" Valor shouted as he too entered the walkway. Eric turned to Valor who was being pushed back by peacekeepers.

"I'm sorry Valor" he said, his voice cracking.

"Well well, looks like we have a volunteer" Razor said over Valor's cries. Each cry caused a crack to Eric's hear but he stayed strong and pushed forward, taking his spot on stage. He instantly reached for Alexis' hand, refusing to let go. "And what is your name?" Razor asked Eric.

"Eric Fallon" Eric replied.

"I am guessing you two are related?" Razor asked and all Eric and Alexis did was nod. "Well isn't this exciting. District seven, give it up for your tributes for the forty-seventh annual hunger games!" Alexis and Eric were then moved into the justice building.

"No!" was the last thing Eric and Alexis heard as the doors shut.

* * *

 **A/N: Well there is the first chapter. If anyone has any thoughts, opinions or questions they would like to share then feel free to leave a review or message me and I will reply to each and every one.**

 **Until next time!**


End file.
